


Short Skirts

by PoeDameronImagines (Mallymkun)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Reader-Insert, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallymkun/pseuds/PoeDameronImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just funny/flirty prompt fill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts

It was incredibly rare that Poe and Y/N were left alone for any period of time. Poe had his hands full with missions and meetings with the General, while Y/N spent most of her time as an ambassador to planets who still saw no reason to get involved with the resistance. Because of their duties they rarely got more than a couple minutes alone, but tonight was different, tonight neither one of them had any plans or urgent missions, so they were going to spend it in the best way possible: together. 

There was never a moment where Poe didn’t remind Y/N that she was beautiful. It was something he made sure of, whether it was early in the morning with drool on her cheek, or late at night before they went to bed, both tired from the long work day, he always reminded her that to him, she shone brighter than any sun. This was no exception. 

“You look, I mean, it’s- wow.” He finished, at a loss for words. 

She turned around, letting him take in the nightie she had picked up somewhere on her last excursion. “You like it?” 

“I- I love it.” He said, mouth still hanging open. He smiled, “You look beautiful.”

“You tell me that all the time, Dameron, tonight it’s my turn to tell you how good you look.” 

………………………………..

Poe placed a kiss on the top of his girlfriend’s head, and let her lay down so that her head rested on his chest. 

“I always feel like a part of me is missing when you leave.” He whispered. 

“I always hate leaving.” She replied. 

“I know. But at least we have right now. We have all of tonight and tomorrow to do whatever we want, no interruptions, and I definitely want to do that again.” He teased. 

“Well, you’ll have to wait, I’m officially exhausted.” She giggled, drawing lazy patterns onto the bare skin on his chest. 

“We must be getting really old if that tires you out.” He said with a laugh. “But in all honesty, I’m happy just being here with you.” 

“Me too-” And at that moment the emergency alarm went off. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Poe deadpanned, not moving from his position on the bed. 

“This building must be evacuated immediately. I repeat, this building must be evacuated immediately.” 

Y/N pushed herself off the bed, scrambling to find something to put on so they could leave. She pulled on her underwear, and the nightie she was wearing before. She grabbed Poe’s jacket as well, figuring it would be cold outside. 

“Come on, you’ve got to get up.” She said, nudging her boyfriend while lacing up a pair of her boots that were left by the bed. 

Poe sighed, getting up and rifling through the closet. “Do we really have to go? Can’t we just stay here?” 

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” Y/N laughed, throwing a pair of his boxers at him. “And yes, we do need to go, hurry up.” When Poe had dressed they moved out into the hall. 

“Everyone else is already out, we need to hurry.” Poe said, looking around at the open doors in the hallway. Y/N nodded, running ahead. “Was that really the only item of clothing you could find in my room? It bounces every time you run and I don’t think I’m okay with everyone in my squadron seeing your ass.” Poe groaned. 

“The skirt is short on purpose, Dameron, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it earlier.” She shot back. 

When they got to the evacuation area, the people stationed there explained that it was simply a drill. 

“Great.” Poe complained, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Hey, at least we get to go back to sleep.” Y/N pointed out, heading back in the direction of the room. 

Poe grinned, “Or we could do something else.” 

Y/N shot him a look, “You’re on your own for that one buddy, I already told you I’m going to bed.” 

“I don’t know, I can be pretty convincing.” 

And Y/N was once again reminded of how convincing her boyfriend could be.


End file.
